


Dois Caminhos

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não percebia, no entanto, que os caminhos já corriam paralelos, sem chance de se perderem. (escrita em agosto/2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dois Caminhos

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca aconteceu, tudo fruto da minha imaginação.

A porta se abre com um estampido e os dois se empurram para dentro do quarto, lutando contra si mesmos, lutando contra o pouco que ainda resta de autocontrole e de moderação, lutando para ver qual dos dois irá se render primeiro. Fernando aperta Jaime contra a parede fria e o beija, os corpos tão próximos que nenhum dos dois vence: a resistência se desfaz mutuamente, de uma vez, como se nunca tivesse existido.

Foi algo natural. Havia um objetivo a ser alcançado e havia um ponto de partida; entre os dois, o espaço se mostrava infinito. Tudo poderia acontecer ali. Silêncio ou barulho, caos ou ordem: qualquer possibilidade era válida dentro do caminho que nascia diante dos seus pés, esperando para levá-lo para onde seus anseios convergiam. Fernando sempre foi bom em criar o caminho que lhe melhor favorecesse, e dessa vez não foi diferente.

O primeiro passo é simplesmente isso, o início de tudo. É sem alarde, discreto o suficiente para que seja percebido apenas pelos envolvidos, um empurrão em direção ao desconhecido. Um olhar roubado aqui, um comentário com a dose certa de pretensão lá, um toque descontraído durante a parada, uma conversa rápida depois da coletiva, e pronto. Os passos vão se acumulando nas atitudes, pequenas, despercebidas, medidas cuidadosamente para despertar no outro o interesse que já o tomava por completo.

Jaime o puxa para mais perto, os braços magros apertados em volta da cintura dele, fechando os olhos levemente enquanto Fernando abaixa a cabeça e o beija sem parar. Beija seus lábios, seu rosto, seu pescoço; cada beijo só o faz se afundar mais, só o faz querer cada vez mais aquele menino de físico esguio e olhos de um azul quase elétrico, de fala atropelada e dono daquele jeito que só rapazes de vinte anos conseguem ter.

A verdade é que quis Jaime desde o início, desde o primeiro momento em que colocou os olhos nele, e este era o caminho que decidira seguir. Era o caminho que precisava seguir para apaziguar as idéias que queimavam na sua mente sem parar.

Em dado momento, temeu assustá-lo. Temeu que os passos dados dentro do caminho fossem incompreendidos. Temeu até mesmo que o desfizessem por si só, que fossem autodestrutivos o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar ao ponto de partida. No entanto, os fins-de-semana passaram, fugiram entre os dedos, se transformaram em meses, e Fernando se surpreendeu.

Nunca saberia ao certo se era porque Jaime estava completamente encantado pelo mais velho, ou se era porque não esperava tamanha atenção dispensada a ele, mas logo o percebeu atento a cada pequeno detalhe, estudando Fernando com uma fascinação aguda, quase infantil. Os olhos grandes passaram a brilhar de um jeito diferente. As palavras e os gestos passaram a trazer nelas um intuito que refletia de forma escancarada o interesse do mais velho. 

O que era natural passou a ser óbvio.

Jaime estava seguindo a deixa e traçando seu próprio caminho. O fazia meio sem jeito, meio afobado, desesperado para mostrar que o interesse era recíproco; talvez temesse que Fernando repentinamente desistisse de tudo se não deixasse claro que o objetivo de ambos era comum. Não percebia, no entanto, que os caminhos já corriam paralelos, sem chance de se perderem.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Jaime se contorce sob os braços fortes de Fernando, beijando-o de volta agressivamente, deixando as mãos correrem livres por debaixo da camiseta vermelha. As respirações soam irregulares enquanto se separam por instantes, arrancando as camisetas e as jogando em qualquer canto, e logo estão percorrendo os ângulos do outro com a mesma ferocidade de antes. Jaime afunda os dentes nos ombros largos do mais velho, beijando, mordendo, apertando, querendo se mostrar em pé de igualdade, querendo se mostrar tão capaz quanto ele. 

E funciona.

Em uma situação normal, em qualquer outra situação, Fernando se manteria no controle. Não hesitaria em usar todo o poder que sabe possuir para colocar Jaime em seu devido lugar.

Esta não é uma situação normal.

Ele se deixa ser virado sem esforço, sentindo os braços sendo levantados e presos por só uma das mãos. A outra fica livre, tocando seu rosto por um instante enquanto Jaime o beija mais uma vez, mordendo os lábios dele ao final. O sorriso que vem depois é de pura satisfação com o que aconteceu até então e com o que logo acontecerá.

\- Pare de me provocar. – Fernando sussurra.

Jaime levanta uma sobrancelha, deixando a mão livre deslizar para baixo, acariciando o peito macio e a cintura antes de começar a brincar com o elástico da bermuda preta dele. Não tira os olhos dos de Fernando por um instante sequer; o olhar é desafiador, confiante de tudo o que está fazendo, sabedor de que está agradando. Um olhar poucas vezes recebido daquele jeito, principalmente em um momento como aquele.

É um olhar que Fernando está mais acostumado a dirigir aos outros.

Um olhar que o excita imensamente.

\- E se eu não quiser?

A mão desfaz o botão da bermuda e empurra o zíper para baixo enquanto Jaime esmaga seus lábios contra os dele novamente. Fernando fecha os olhos ao sentir o toque leve, ao sentir o coração se desfazendo tamanho o arrepio que percorre o seu corpo a cada segundo que passa e os movimentos do mais novo se tornam mais firmes. Não consegue pensar em uma resposta coerente; na verdade, não há resposta coerente.

Não consegue pensar em mais nada.

Jaime solta os braços dele e é como se o chão desaparecesse junto. Sente o descontrole tomar conta de si tão rapidamente que seus movimentos se tornam bruscos, ariscos, doídos. Vira Jaime novamente, com a maior facilidade do mundo, brigando contra o jeans dele enquanto abaixa o resto das suas roupas com a outra. Prende Jaime contra a parede, o segurando pelos cabelos. Ficam ali por um segundo, o tempo parado, a respiração de ambos tensa, até que Fernando o puxa contra si e o penetra.

Jaime geme baixinho, os olhos fechados, as mãos espalmadas contra a parede enquanto Fernando enterra a cabeça em seus ombros e se deixa levar por tudo, por cada detalhe que se amplifica sob a escuridão do quarto. Acaba dominado pelo cheiro dele, pela pele branca e pelo gosto amargo que sente em seus lábios, pela petulância exacerbada do outro e por seu próprio desejo indomável, e por finalmente ter encontrado um par à sua altura.

Fernando sabia que levaria tempo. Sabia das conseqüências. Aprendeu a ter paciência e encontrou enfim a recompensa. As poses que farão pelo resto da noite ditarão o que acreditam ser certo. As palavras que dirão e as promessas que farão os sustentarão depois desta noite e infinitamente, até que não queiram mais. Até que não se queiram mais.

Dois caminhos se uniram naquela noite.

E caminhos que se unem de forma tão profunda não se separam facilmente.


End file.
